


Ne Jamais Interrompre des Sorciers lors de Préliminaires

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Strip Tease
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Les Avengers pénètrent dans un manoir. Ils ont eu confirmation que Loki s'y trouvait. Le petit problème fut qu'ils tombèrent sur une scène pour le moins choquante : Loki faisait un petit strip-tease. Et l'homme qui le regardait n'était pas content de voir son spectacle gâcher par l'arrivée des héros...
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Harry Potter
Kudos: 32





	Ne Jamais Interrompre des Sorciers lors de Préliminaires

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Un petit texte coquin pour la Saint Valentin. 
> 
> Joyeuse Saint Valentin à tout le monde ! 
> 
> Memepotter952504

Les Avengers pénétrèrent dans un manoir anglais de style victorien. C'était là qu'ils avaient retrouvé la trace de Loki. Il devait retourner à Asgard pour y être jugé et plus que probablement enfermé. Mais cela, les Avengers s'en foutaient. Ils voulaient juste qu'il dégage de leur planète.

Ils avancèrent donc dans les couloirs et inspectèrent chaque pièce. Les lieux respiraient la richesse mais il y avait aussi quelque chose d'étrange à propos de cet endroit. Il y avait des murmures qui s'élevaient sans qu'ils en déterminent l'origine. Mais était-ce vraiment étonnant quand on poursuit le Dieu du Chaos qui se trouve être, selon son frère, le plus grand sorcier de l'univers ? Pas vraiment.

Après avoir inspecté tout le rez-de-chaussée, ils commencèrent à monter dans les étages. Les murmures les suivaient toujours, incompréhensibles. Soudain des voix se firent entendre. Deux hommes. Et l'un d'eux se trouvait être leur cible.

« Tu aimes ça ? » demanda Loki d'une voix sensuelle.

« Oh oui, encore un peu plus, » répondit l'autre homme avec gourmandise.

« Et comme ça ? »

« Oui. Décale toi un peu ? Parfait. »

« Et ça ? »

« Oh mon dieu ! »

« Tu peux m'appeler Loki, » rit le susnommé.

« Est-ce que tu peux … ? »

« Comme ça ? »

« Tu es parfait. Absolument divin. »

« Tu m'aimes ainsi ? »

« Oh oui ! »

Les Avengers échangèrent un regard incertain avant de finalement pénétrer dans ce qu'il s'avérait être une chambre à coucher. Ils s'immobilisèrent quand ils découvrirent un Loki dénudé suspendu à une barre fixe, sa virilité bien mise en avant, devant un autre homme tout aussi nu et bien monté qui bandait rien qu'à voir de toute évidence son amant faire des acrobaties.

« Et comme ça ? » demanda Loki en se touchant.

« Tu es merveilleux, Lok … Oh Merlin ! »

Le visage de l'homme dans le lit se figea un instant avant d'exprimer une horrible colère.

« Harry ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Loki tourna la tête vers l'endroit que fixait son amant avant de claquer des doigts pour s'habiller. Son regard était habité par une horrible colère. Le genre de colère que son frère avait déjà affrontée et détestait au plus haut point.

« Thor…, » fit le Dieu du Chaos d'une voix menaçante. « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Loki, je te ramène à Asgard, » fit le blond d'une voix légèrement hésitante.

« Même. Pas. En. Rêve. » fit le prénommé Harry qui s'était habillé tout aussi rapidement et magiquement que Loki. « Le premier qui approche mon Loki, je lui fais sa fête ! »

Loki ronronna légèrement derrière son grondement de colère alors qu'il attrapait la main de son amant.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas, monsieur… »

« Potter, » fit ce dernier.

« Oh merde…, » dit Clint en pâlissant. « Les gars, on ferait mieux de remettre ça à une autre fois. »

« De quoi tu parles, Legolas ? » fit Stark en avançant, vêtu de son armure. « Ils ne sont que deux. On emmène Loki et on le renvoie loin d'ici. »

« Je ne crois pas, » ricana le concerné. « Je suis très bien ici. »

« Et moi, je dis 'repli général', » répéta Clint en tirant Natasha par le bras. « Harry Potter a des états de services encore plus long que la liste de conneries de ce bouffon et il a été décoré de la Croix de Victoria à dix-huit ans ! »

« Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes Clint ? » fit Natasha.

« Oh que non ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » demanda Steve Rogers.

« C'est secret défense, Capitaine America, » siffla Harry Potter. « Maintenant, veuillez quitter mon manoir sur le champ avant que je ne me vois dans l'obligation de me défendre contre des intrus et que j'en informe les autorités ! »

« Essaie un peu pour voir, l'artiste, » dit Iron Man en pointant sa main vers l'homme décoré.

« Vous n'auriez jamais du faire cela, » fit simplement remarquer Loki en reculant d'un pas.

« Loki ? » fit Thor, incertain. « Que fais-tu ? »

« Moi ? Rien. Je n'ai encore rien fait. Mais j'avoue être encore plus excité par la situation et je sens que je vais passer une excellente après-midi avec toute cette adrénaline que je sens dans l'air. »

« Tu aimes ça, Loki ? » ronronna Harry. « Tu veux me voir leur botter le train ? »

« Oh oui ! » répondit le Dieu du Chaos avec un regard lubrique.

« On. Se. Tire. TOUT DE SUITE ! » ordonna Clint en tirant Natasha et Steve par le bras. « Ca va mal finir ! »

Pendant ce temps, les Avengers qui restaient encore dans la chambre furent neutralisés en l'espace de quelques secondes à l'exception de Thor qui avait évité de justesse un sortilège. Le Dieu lança son marteau vers le sorcier midgardien en espérant le mettre chaos mais fut surpris de le voir attraper son arme et la retourner contre lui.

« Harry !? » roucoula Loki. « Oh ! Tu es tellement … ! »

L'intéressé mit le Dieu du Tonnerre K.O. avant de claquer des doigts. Un elfe de maison apparut.

« Emmène cette racaille hors de mon domaine, au Ministère, si nécessaire. Dis aux aurors qu'ils ont pénétré par effraction chez moi et que je me suis défendu. »

« Oui, Maître Potter. Je le fais tout de suite. »

L'elfe disparut avec les Avengers inconscients avant d'être plaqué au mur par son Loki. Ce dernier les avait déjà tous deux dénudés, le regard luxurieux et la bouche avide. Bien rapidement, la chambre fut emplie des cris les plus éloquents quant à leur activité.

Au soir, après une après-midi de folies, ils remarquèrent sur la table un hibou avec une lettre du Président Américain et de la Reine d'Angleterre. Tous deux leur présentaient leurs plus humbles excuses pour le dérangement occasionné et leur assurant que les responsables avaient été appréhendés et assumaient en ce moment même les conséquences de leurs actes.

« Ma journée n'aurait pas pu être meilleure, » murmura Loki à l'oreille de son amant avant de venir l'embrasser langoureusement, prêt pour une autre partie de jambes en l'air.


End file.
